Present day applications are very interactive and allow users to enter values for the different fields of the application. Typically there may be several new or updated data values received for different fields of the application. A user may be interested to know about the different data values that were received earlier for the different fields of the application.
At present, applications provide a history option that allows user to view the previously received data values for the different fields of the application. When a user selects the history option then the user is shown the different data values arranged date-wise on a different page. In case a user wants to view previously received data value for a particular field, by selecting the history option, then the user has to view several non-relevant date-arranged pages till the user reaches the relevant page. Further the user also views previously received data values of other unrelated fields, which is undesirable.